


Burning Building

by abuglady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuglady/pseuds/abuglady
Summary: One-shotWe live in the same building and there is a fire, I have to leave the building in a towel and you give me your jacket.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Burning Building

I was absolutely covered in paint; it was in my hair on my face there was even a blob of it stuck in my eyelashes. I had gotten into one of my painting frenzies and painted all day, I had started before the sun rose and finished after the sunset. I had painted angry forest green eyes surrounded by thorns and vicious wolves made of water springing out of the river that ran right through the middle of town. Overall, it was a very therapeutic day, painting Tamlin's angry eyes had helped relax me and soothe my worries about leaving him. The water wolves helped make me feel strong and full of power like I could command a full army of powerful water wolves.

The acrylic paint I used usually came off easily with soap and water, so I filled my sink with hot water and rinsed off my clothes to get the worst of it off. Then I got into the shower, I had just rinsed off the soap when a loud blaring noise filled the apartment. I always thought that the fire alarms were way louder than necessary. They went off all the time most often because tried to bake for her husband and usually burnt whatever it was. Then sometimes she would try to bake something else as an apology and burn it as well. But just encase I got out of the shower looked at my soaked clothes and opted instead for my towel.

I would have liked to grab some fresh clothes, but I figured if there was actually a fire I should really hurry out of the building. So, the towel would have to do I wrapped it tightly around myself grabbed my slippers by the door, and made my way out of the building along with all the other residents. I got a few too many long glances and wrapped the towel a little bit tighter around myself. It was a large towel, but it was still far too revealing for my comfort.

The glances only got worse once I was outside, Eris Vanserra was especially bad. He lived a few doors down from me and always found ways to make me feel uncomfortable. There were a few times when he would knock on my door at about three in the morning drunk, I never opened the door when this happened, I would just call down to the front desk. He would also try and corner me or wait for me in the hallways, so this was really not an ideal situation. I could hear him whistling ad laughing with some of his friends.

It was also freezing outside it was nearing the end of November and I was in a wet towel; it was so cold that I was sure the towel would become crunchy with ice. It was totally ruining my day, when we got to go back inside the first thing that I would do would be to look for a modest bathrobe to hang on the back of my bathroom floor.

The people coming out of the building slowed to a trickle and the last person I saw was the gorgeous violet eyes male with ink-black hair that almost looked blue. I had seen him a few times and thought about going up to talk to him, but I had chickened out at the last minute every time. I wasn't sure what floor he lived on but based on the fact that he was just coming out now I could assume it was probably one of the top floors.

I was surprised when he walked straight towards me and was even more shocked when he started peeling off his jacket. "Looks like you need this more than I do." I didn't hesitate to grab is from him and he helped me wrap it around my shoulders. I blushed furiously when his hand touched my bare shoulder. His jacket was nice and warm from his body heat and it smelled delightful like citrus and the sea.

"Thanks!" I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me.

"So, do you think Mrs. Galathynius started this fire too?"

I laughed at that, "Probably, how long do you think until we get burnt apology cookies?"

He laughed, hard. "I was actually hoping for more burnt brownies actually I really enjoyed the last batch. I'm Rhys by the way."

"Feyre"

"It's lovely to meet you Feyre darling."

"Did you just call me darling?" Normally I would be extremely annoyed if someone called me darling but for some reason, I really didn't mind when he said it.

"Yes, I believe I did. Are you aware that you have paint in your hair Feyre darling?" He grabbed a strand of my hair and it was painted bright blue.

"Crap I thought I got all of it out."

"Hmm, I think it suits you actually."

"Maybe I will keep it then."

"You most definitely should." People started to go back into the building and It actually made me kind of sad to leave Rhys.

I started to take his jacket off to return it to him when I heard Eris shout behind me, "Yeah take it off."

Rhys glared at him with a fierce steal in his eyes, I tried to hand his jacket back to him and he took it and wrapped it around my shoulders again. "Keep it you can return it to me later." His face was much softer now and he even winked as we walked our separate ways.

The rest of the walk to my apartment I smiled so hard that my face hurt a little, I didn't even hear what Eris said as he walked past me to get to his apartment.

I took off the jacket and folded it neatly and got back into the shower to warm up and get the rest of the paint out of my hair. I was surprised to find that the streak that he found wasn't the only one with paint on it. I dried off put some clothes on grabbed the jacket and planned to return it. I was out the door when I realized I had no idea what apartment was his, and no idea where to start looking.

I decided to ask the Galathyniuses when I next saw them because they seemed to know each other. Know each other enough anyway for him to get some brownies from them. I went back in changed into some pj's and curled up in bed. The jacket was sitting on the chair in front of my bed and remembering the nice way it smelled I grabbed it and curled up with it. It felt strange to be so attached because I barely knew him, but in the privacy of my own room, I let myself enjoy it. I would get it cleaned tomorrow, ask the Galathyniuses where he lived and then I could drop it off.

The next day I looked closely at the jacket, it turned out it was much fancier than I thought it was and had to be dry cleaned so I decided I would just return it to him. I got ready, and it took longer than it usually does, I did my hair and put on some makeup. It took me a while to decided what to wear and I settled for my nicest pair of jeans and a nice blouse.

When I knocked on the Galathyniuses door Aelin opened the door and she was wearing, and apron covered in flour and her golden blond hair was tied up in a messy bun. "Feyre, it's so nice to see you. Come in. Come in." I hurried in and I spent the next two hours baking with her.

Her apology pastry was indeed brownies and with my help, they weren't burnt. Aelin even said that they were the best brownies that she had ever taken part in baking Rowan agreed. I got Rhys' apartment number from Aelin with a knowing look, she also gave me some brownies for myself and to deliver to Rhys.

I dropped the brownies off at my apartment, grabbed his jacket ad went up to the eighth floor to apartment 13b. It was a Saturday so I hoped that he would be home. I knocked 3 times and waited for what felt like way too long to wait for someone at their door. I was about to walk away feeling foolish to have gotten this dressed up for nothing, and he opened the door. He was all sweaty and he wasn't wearing a shirt revealing a tattooed very muscled chest. My face heated and I hoped that the red in my face wasn't quite as red as I thought it was.

"Hello, Feyre darling."

"I brought you your jacket I hope you don't mind me stopping by I got your address from Aelin. Oh, and I also have some apology brownies for you from Aelin."

"Wow those don't look charred on the edges are you sure they're from Aelin?"

"I'm positive we made them together. Anyway, you seem busy I should leave you to it."

I was turning around when he called after me, "Hey Feyre, do you want to come for some brownies?"

I smiled at him and nodded a little too enthusiastically. "I would love too."

His apartment was incredibly neat his furniture was well used but still classy and it felt very welcoming. I sat down at the counter of his kitchen and he grabbed plates and ice cream out of his freezer. I scooped a brownie on each plate, and he put a healthy serving of ice cream on top of each.

We chatted easily, we talked about art and we talked about his work, he worked in publishing and had actually taken part in publishing a lot of the books that I loved. He even had access to sequels that weren't out yet. I tried to get some spoilers, but he wouldn't budge.

We spent the evening together; we even watched a movie together. It was based on one of the books that he had taken part in publishing and apparently, he had played some part in the making of it. It was pretty good, not as good as the book but not as bad as adaptations usually are. During the movie we kept on moving closer to each other on the couch when he got close, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"You comfy?" I smiled up at him and nodded. I felt like I never wanted to move.

That evening he walked me back to my apartment I gave him my phone number and when I looked up from his phone he looked into my eyes, then down to my lips and we both leaned in at the same time. The kiss was warm and tender and made me feel alive.

After he left, I went to the room I used for my art studied and started painting. I painted his warm and kind eyes surrounded by the stars and the galaxy and didn't sleep til I was finished.


End file.
